Pure Intentions
by elenwyn
Summary: She’s better away from you, just like everyone is better away from you". Paire one-shot. Speculation for the rest of S4.


**A.N: **This is my first fic in a while, as real life has been extremely tough these past few months. I am working on updating 'Man Out Of Time' hopefully soon, but for now, here is this one-shot. It's written for pairechallenge over at LJ. Enjoy :)

**Warning: **Very slight spoiler/spec for S4 and incest.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Heroes.

* * *

You stand waiting for her like you always do; under the shadows of the trees with moonlight guiding a path for her. The lights of the Carnival flicker ahead, the wind sighs, bringing sounds of people laughing, screaming, enjoying themselves.

In your mind, you're going through another reason for her to leave, another excuse as to why you can't stay. Samuel has poisoned her mind, made her believe this is where she belongs. But Claire is the daughter of a Petrelli and a Company man; she deserves a life much better than the one being offered to her.

You remember that very conversation with the travellers' enigmatic leader, you demanded to know where she was, told Samuel straight that you knew what his game was, that you were going to take her away from here, far, far away.

"_And what kind of life could you give her, Peter?" _Was the man's reply, glancing up at him from half-moon glasses, a look of mild amusement crossing his face, _"Here she's told nothing but the truth, with you, she'd have another lie forced down her throat."_

You answered that you had no idea what he meant. Samuel merely grinned toothily, _"Neither of us standing here has pure intentions for Miss Bennet, Petrelli, but at least I admit to that."_

You were allowed to see her, of course, and she ran to you, embraced you, looking happier than she had been since the day you first met her. Gone was that sad, little smile, there was a full grin, a contented expression. You let her pull you around the camp, showing you this and that, meeting her new 'family' – you couldn't even bring yourself to tell her that Nathan was dead.

When you said goodbye, she looked puzzled, pulled on your arm and asked if you would stay. Samuel watched from the sidelines, eyebrows raised in a silent question. You declined, she questioned why, but you only shrugged and left her standing there, bemused.

Since then, you've not ventured past the entrance of the Carnival. You can't bear Samuel's sneers, his looks, his hold over Claire. As much as you hate to admit it, as much as you've been kidding yourself for three years, there's truth in the ring-master's words. Your thoughts of Claire, your _niece_, are anything but pure. She's better away from you, just like everyone is better away from you. Bad things happen to those that get close, and you don't want Claire, who has so much to live for, to succumb to the same fate. You care for her too much to let that happen.

You watch as you see her form leave the entrance, golden hair billowing behind her and catching the glint of the stars. She looks ethereal, like a nymph in the woodland, enchanting, captivating – but she can never be yours, even if someday the power of immortality returns to your fingertips.

You won't let her be tainted in that way.

"_Are you sure you can't stay?"_ She asks when you're about to leave, after whiling away the midnight hours on the grass, side by side. You're mostly silent, you like to listen to her and besides, you have nothing but words of loss, anger and revenge to offer to the conversation.

"_I'm sure,_" You try and look apologetic, standing up and brushing the dirt off your jeans, _"I should go, my shift starts soon."_ Little does she know that you won't return again.

She follows your lead and stands, her arms around your neck and her upper body pressed against yours before you have chance to move. You allow yourself this one moment, this last moment and hold her to you, the words you'll never say tumbling out into your head, longing to escape.

Claire's not stupid, albeit her infatuation with the Carnival, so she knows something is wrong, and she asks.

Instead of answering, you stroke her cheek like you did once, a long time ago, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Except this time, it's you with the sad, little smile.

"_Don't let people influence you,"_ you say finally, _"Even those you trust. Never believe their intentions are pure, because someone will always want something from you."_

"_What is it that you want then?"_ She asks playfully, trying to dissipate the tension that now hangs between them.

You only sigh, _"You'll never know."_

Then you're gone, hoping what you've said is enough, that simply being there has been enough. Inside a knot of the tree they sit under, you've left files: Company files on Samuel, on the Carnival, of Mohinder's research that you managed to convince him to share. You hope it's what's needed to make her see the truth.

Sure enough, a few weeks later you get a phone call. It's her – she wants your help, she wants to stop Samuel, has realised the truth. You smile; relieved that you knew her well enough to know she'd figure it out for herself. You're about to say your goodbyes and travel to meet her, when her next words make the whole world grind to a halt.

"_You know you said everyone wants something from someone?" _Her breathing is shaky, so is yours, your heart's in your mouth. You manage to mumble 'yes'.

"_What you want?"_ She's silent for a few moments, and you almost think she's put the phone down were it not for her breath down the phone, _"I want it too."_

Your heart-rate increases rapidly and you're sure you're dreaming, but when you meet her at your usual spot, the look on her face convinces you completely. The battle you've waged within yourself suddenly falls silent, and it only takes two strides for you to bridge the space between you and capture her lips with yours.

Samuel is wrong; from now on, you will never keep anything from her. Unlike Samuel, you have no ulterior motive. Claire has figured you out, just like she figured the Carnival out, and she's made her choice.

A part of you always knew she'd end up in your arms.


End file.
